


ABO Sabriel, avagy az érme másik oldala

by SassyMeg



Series: ABO-Alfa-Béta-Omega Univerzum [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alfa!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Sam, Csak kicsi csúnya beszéd, ELSŐ SABRIELEM, Happy Ending, Little Dirty Talk, M/M, Nem használtam ki teljesen az ABO dinamikát, békülős szex - nem részletezve, csak említett - nem részletezett - szex, csókok, említett alfa!Dean - omega!Cas, kis sértődés - bocsánat kérések, my first Sabriel
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean rátalált az igazi párjára Casre, akire  váratlan rátört a párzási hő egy támadás után. Dean elvitte őt egy motelbe, míg Gabe kénytelen kelletlen, de egyedül maradt a vásárolt holmikkal, és várta, hogy megérkezzen a másik Winchester testvér: Sam.Ez egy sorozat 3. része. Az első ismertető ehhez az Univerzumhoz, a második egy ehhez kapcsolódó Destiel. Bár elméletben önállóan is értelmes munka, azért nem árt elolvasni az ezek előtti dolgokat is. :)





	ABO Sabriel, avagy az érme másik oldala

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a legelső Sabrielem - ráadásul ABO - nyilván nem tudok úgy dolgozni a párossal, mint a Destiellel, de legalább próbálom. :D  
> Mivel az One True Pairing (OTP) számomra - toronymagasan - a Destiel, majd szorosan mögötte (szinte egy szinten) a Cockles, aztán nagy szünet, majd jön a Sabriel, ezért jelenleg így sikerült róluk az írás, ahogy. :) De legalább remélem, hogy jó kezdet.  
> Ki gondoltam a számukra (ebben a történetben) egy bonyodalmat - szóval még nem adtam fel a párost. :)

***  
Nem messze a sarkon túl kanyarodott a szupermarket parkolójába Sam kocsija, egy '64-es Pontiac Tempest. Hamarosan ki találta, hogy ki lehet a bátyja párjának a testvére, ugyanis a rendőrök épp most tették be a kocsijukba a két támadó zűrös alfát. Gabe épp a telefonszámát adta meg az egyik egyenruhásnak, mikor Sam kiszállva a kocsijából odaért.

\- Helló! Sam Wichester vagyok, Dean öccse. - nyújtotta kézfogásra a kezét - Te vagy Gabriel?

\- Igen, én lennék az a boldogtalan, akinek a baba tesóját elrabolta a te Bruce Lee bátyád. - viszonozta a kézfogását a szemeit forgatva Gabe, miközben a szájába egy nyalókát tolt, amikor épp nem beszélt. Sam valahogy ezt nem is találta furcsának, mert illett hozzá. 

\- Mi? Mi ez a Bruce Lee dolog?

\- Nos, hát. Volt egy kis zűr. Az a két sutyerák megtámadott, - akiket most vittek be a zsaruk - és a bátyád elintézte őket. Jó, nem épp úgy, mint Bruce Lee, de legalább olyan gyorsan, és hatékonyan. 

\- Látom, egy kissé felzaklattak a dolgok. - hajolt le a bevásárolt cuccokért a magas és helyes béta, miközben ahogy fordult a Pontiacja felé, és bepakolta a holmikat, még épp elkapta a pillantást, amivel nála jóval alacsonyabb alfa végig stírölte a formás fenekét.  
Visszafordulva rámosolygott, kinyitotta neki az ajtót, majd mikor beszállt, ő is megkerülte a kocsit, lezöttyent a vezetőülésbe, és indított.

\- Mi lenne, ha valahova betérnénk egy kávéra, és egy sütire? - kérdezte még mindig mosollyal a szája körül.

\- Annak őszintén örülnék Sasquatch...

\- Sasquatch?

\- Igen. Akkora vagy, mint egy jeti.

Ezen Sam hátravetett fejjel szívből nevetett. 

***

A kicsi, ám rendkívül otthonos, családias kávézóban, már órák óta beszélgetett a magas béta, és az alacsony alfa. Gabet lenyűgözte Sam szenvedélyessége, ahogy a bátyjáról, valamint a gyerekkorukról mesélt. Sam elmondta, hogy a szüleik korán meghaltak, először az anyjuk egy tűz miatt, az apjuk pedig később az alkoholba menekült, végül ez lett a veszte.  
Napokra magukra maradtak, és Dean sokszor inkább nem evett, csak hogy Sammynek jusson elég ennivaló. Pontosan emlékszik rá, mikor a testvére egyszer egy gyenge pillanatában elmesélte, hogy milyen rettegéssel töltötte el, amikor a kocsijukkal megálltak egy gyorsbüfénél, - Sam még másfél éves lehetett körülbelül, míg Dean talán öt - az apjuk csak annyit mondott: mindjárt jövök... s aztán azt hitték, hogy soha nem jön vissza. Ez csak egyik volt a sok alkalom közül.

Dean nemcsak hogy felnevelte őt, de mindkét szülőt igyekezett pótolni. Az alfa teljes odaadással hallgatta, még a sütijéről is megfeledkezve, - ami tudjuk, hogy Gabenél nagy szó - s mint aki álomból ébred, úgy riadt fel az órájára bámulva:

\- Jé! Már ennyi az idő?

Sam rámosolygott, és azt felelte:

\- Jó társaságban az idő könnyen elillan, legközelebb pedig te mesélsz az öcsédről. Most pedig hazaviszlek. 

Gabe még mindig a történetek hatása alatt volt, így nem is ellenkezett. A számlát elfelezték, majd beültek Sam kocsijába, s mikor Gabe lakásához érkeztek, telefonszámot is cseréltek, hogyha bármelyikük tesójával történne valami, akkor azonnal értesíthessék a másikat.

***

Másnap Gabe némi töprengés után, de SMS-t írt Samnek.

Gabe: "Helló, Sasquatch! Tudnál valami tanácsot adni, a lerobbant csotrogányunk ügyében? Csak gondoltam hátha ismersz valami megbízható szervizt. :/ "

Sam válasza szinte azonnal érkezik: "Szia! Igen, ismerek egy jó szervizt: Bobby Singerét, ahol Dean is dolgozik. :) "

Gabe érdeklődve: "A bátyád autószerelő? O.o "

Sam büszkén írja vissza: "Igen, még pedig a legjobbak közül való!"

Gabe humoránál van: "Akkor veletek megfogtuk az Isten lábát! :D "

Sam válasza kissé késve érkezik: "Hé, Candy Man! Eljönnél velem ebédelni? Nyílt egy remek étterem a melóhelyemtől nem messze... kipróbálhatnánk! ... és most te mesélsz a családodról. :P :) " 

Gabe csodálkozva nézi a telója képernyőjét. Ez a langaléta béta viccel vele? Majd rövid habozás után begépeli:

"Ez egy randi, Sasquatch? :D " 

Rövid szünet után érkezik a felelet:  
"Annak hívod, aminek akarod, Candy Man. :D "

Gabe arcáról nem lehetett letörölni a vigyort.  
Megbeszélték az időpontot, hogy hol találkoznak, aztán izgatottan készülődtek. 

\---

Újra jól sikerült az ebéd, megint belemerültek a társalgásba, de mikor fizettek az étteremben, és eljöttek, Sam javaslatára - lazításképp - beültek még egy moziba is. 

 

A harmadik napon - hogy a testvéreik egymásba gabalyodtak a párzási hőjük miatt - Sam felhívta Gabet, hogy beszélt Deannel, és minden rendben van, de az az ötlete támadt, hogy együtt elvihetnének az ajtajuk elé egy jókora gyümölcsös kosarat. Ilyenkor az sosem árt. A kis alfa lelkendezve fogadta az ötletet, sőt ő még javasolt úgy két liter jégkrémet. 

Együtt megvásárolták a dolgokat, és elvitték a motelhez, egész a szoba ajtóig. Sam telefonált Deannek, hogy tudja: jönnek, így egy kulcs várta őket a recepción, hogy mindent betehessenek, ha épp nem tudnának ajtót nyitni, a megbeszéltek szerint.

Beóvakodtak, letették a cuccokat az ajtón belül, s hallva a hangokat, legalább ugyanolyan gyorsan ki is menekültek a szobából. Szerencsére nem láttak semmit, hiszen a bejárat mellett volt egy térelválasztó, így nem lehetett közvetlenül rálátni az ágyra. 

Újra kívül a motel falán úgy álltak ott ketten lihegve, mint akiket megleptek betörés közben, és futniuk kellett. Egymásra nézve nevettek.

\- Ugye, te sem láttál semmit? - kérdezi a langaléta béta, kis zavart mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Mire gondolsz? Hogy a bébi tesóm épp keményen munkálkodott tiéden? Nem. Valóban nem láttam. - közölte széles vigyorral a kis pimasz alfa. 

Sam leesett állal bámult rá, miközben Gabe már a béta kocsija felé tartott.  
\- Hé! Állj meg! Ugye csak vicceltél, és tényleg nem láttál semmit? - kapcsolt késve, és Gabe nyomába szegődött.  
Az alfa nem felelt, de a széles mosoly, meg egy kacsintás, amit dobott Samnek, nem nyugtatta meg a fiatalabb Winchester testvért. 

\- Jézusom! Ez nem lehet igaz! Most még el is képzeltem! - beszállt méltatlankodva Gabe mellé, és beindította a kocsit, majd kikanyarodtak a motel parkolójából. Sam duzzogva hallgatott. Szerette a testvérét, bármit meg tett volna érte, de a nemi életéről nem akart tudni. Pontosabban tudott róla, csak hát elegek voltak a hangok is... nem akart semmilyen vizualizációt, amit most Gabenek hála mégsem tudott elkerülni.

Az alfa tudta, hogy átlépett egy érzékeny határvonalat, ezért békülékeny hangot ütött meg.

\- Na, ne légy ilyen morci... kiengesztelésül főzök neked valami isteni finomat... Na? Áll az alku?  
\- Akkor ez most egy randi? - érdeklődött Sam, és halvány mosoly derengett fel a szája körül.  
\- Hívd annak aminek akarod, Sasquatch! - válaszolta önelégülten a pimasz kis alfa.

Összenéztek, egymásra nevettek megkönnyebbülten, majd Sam megkérdezte, hogy venniük kell-e még valamit az ígért vacsorához. Mire Gabe azt feleli: talán egy jó bort, esetleg pezsgőt.

\---

A korai vacsora istenien sikerült, Gabe nem lódított, amikor azt említette a beszélgetéseik alatt, hogy tud főzni. Sam le volt nyűgözve, s miközben evett, olyan hümmögő hangok hagyták el az ajkait, ami Gabriel gondolatait teljesen más irányba terelte... 

Viszont a bor felbontásánál - amit együtt választottak ki a boltban hosszas, de egyben mókás vita után - kicsit ügyetlenkedtek. Gabe kínlódott az üveg kinyitásával, Sam segíteni akart neki, aztán a következő percben egymás ajkaira tapadva csókolták egymást. Nem tudták eldönteni, melyikük lehetett a kezdeményező fél, de azt hiszem ez a jelen pillanatban nem is számított. Nem tudni hogyan, de a kanapén kötöttek ki: a béta alul, és az alfa rajta feküdt. Gabe egyre inkább beindult, de Sam visszanyerve a lélekjelenlétét leállította.

\- Ne, Gabe! Ez nekem túl gyors!  
\- Sam, Gyönyörűm, ne tedd ezt velem! Érzem, hogy te is benne lennél... - mondta feldúlva az alfa, miközben csípőjét a magas férfihez dörzsölte. Igazat mondott. Sam legalább annyira kemény volt, mint ő. Újra vadul csókolóztak, de Sam megint ellenállt. Elszakította magát Gabetől, igyekezett minél távolabbra kerülni tőle. 

\- Ne haragudj, mennem kell, nem maradhatok! - hadarta egy szuszra, és mire Gabe bármit is felelhetett volna, kívül volt az ajtón. 

\- Bassza meg! - káromkodott Gabe. 

Aztán elindult a fürdőszobába egy hideg zuhanyt venni... bár a későbbi zajokból kiderült, hogy meggondolhatta magát, mivel a tükör párás lett, s a hangok, amiket a víz zubogása alól kihallatszottak, nem erre utaltak.

***

Másnap Gabe későn kelt, - ami úgy délután kettőnek felelt meg - mivel előző nap csak nagy sokára, és nehezen tudott elaludni. A kibaszott telefonja csöngött. Tudta, hogy ki keresi, hiszen külön csengőhangot állított be rá. Nem, nincs az az isten, hogy ő most felvegye a kagylót. Aztán mégis meggondolta magát.

\- Tessék, itt a bolondok háza: épp a főbolonddal beszél!  
\- Szia Gabe!

Nem szólt a telefonba, de Sam hallotta a szuszogását, így tudta, hogy még nem szakadt meg a vonal.

\- Ne haragudj rám! Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni! Meghívlak hozzánk! Most én csinálok neked kaját, bár nem vagyok valami nagy szakács, de ehető, amit főzök... - hadarta el egy szuszra, majd mikor erre sem kapott feleletet, gyorsan hozzátette: - Lesz többféle torta!

Gabe elmosolyodott. Sam ismerte a gyenge pontját.  
\- Torta? - szólat meg végre. - Milyen lesz? Sorold fel!  
\- Hát lássuk: van itt csokoládé... vagy tiramisu...  
\- Ahhoz most nincs kedvem...  
\- Citrom...  
\- Azt csak akkor eszem, ha nincs más.  
\- Puncs torta? - reménykedett Sam.  
\- Talán...  
\- Van jégkrém torta! Vanília, közte ropogós csoki rétegekkel...  
\- Ó, hát miért nem ezzel kezdted! - Élénkült fel végre Gabe, meg persze amúgy is: ugratta Samet. Csak szerette volna, ha egy kicsit ő is szenved. - Értem jössz? - tette még hozzá.

\- Természetesen.  
\- Jó. Akkor három óra múlva várlak! - mondta gyorsan, és meg sem várva a másik mit felel, kinyomta a telefont.

Dúdolva ment borotválkozni, hogy aztán nagy gonddal összeválogathassa a ruháját. Nem tudja, hogy Sam mit forgatott a fejében, de abban az egyben biztos volt, hogy ő mit akar. Samet. Ha pedig újra nemet mond... de nem tehet így, hiszen ő hívta vissza. Amíg az előkészületek tartottak, a szekrénye mélyéből előhúzott egy akta táskát, ami külsőre nem mutatott semmi különlegeset, hanem a belseje...

\---

Gabe - mire a Winchester házhoz értek - már egész felengedettnek látszott a magára öltött duzzogásából, amit amúgy is csak Sam kedvéért játszott el.  
Dean és Sam külön lakrészekkel rendelkeztek, de néhány helységet közösen használtak, amolyan egybeépített ikerház gyanánt. Ha akarták, teljesen el tudták választani a két részt.

Most épp a konyhában szorgoskodtak, - ami máskor Dean felségterülete volt - Gabriel elhatározta, hogy segít Samnek az álom vacsit elkészíteni.  
Aztán mikor elkészült minden, - és ettek is, meg közben mindenféléről csevegtek - újra csak odaültek a netflix elé (amíg az ételek egy része a sütőben sült, addig már néztek egy részt a Dexterből), de most egy több órás mozifilmet választottak.

Ahogy nézték a filmet, Sam egyre közelebb bújt Gabehez, aztán már ő csak azt vette észre, hogy a csinos béta srác a nyakát smárolta. Gabe úgy tett, mintha marhára érdekelné a film, pedig ez közel sem volt így.  
Sam machinációi hatására, egyre inkább izgatottnak érezte magát, de úgy tett, mintha mindennapi dolog lenne, hogy TV nézés közben csókolgatják a nyakát.  
Pláne, hogy Sam bocsánatokat susogott a fülébe, aztán le is térdelt elé, s mire kigombolta a nadrágját, elővéve az ő egyre keményebb farkát, a szájával szorgoskodott rajta, már teljesen elolvadt az ellenállása, a megjátszott tartózkodása, és sértődöttsége. Hagyta, hogy a Winchester varázs őt is elbűbájolja. 

Később, - már az ágyban meztelen - át is vette az irányítást, s feltárta Sam előtt a "csoda táskája" titkait. Sam leesett állal bámulta az arzenált.  
Gabe pedig megígérte, hogy nem egyszerre fogja rajta mindet kipróbálni, hiszen hagyni kell meglepetést máskorra is. Nem számolta egyikük sem, hogy aznap éjjel hányszor szeretkeztek, de hogy éjjel Gabe úgy aludt, mint a tej, az egyszer biztos. 

***

A reggelit Gabe az ágyba szervírozta mindkettejüknek. Úgy tervezték, hogy a mai napot egymás kényeztetésével töltik, többek között kipróbálva az alfa táskájának még több tartalmát. 

A délelőtt folyamán Dean felhívta Samet, s amikor kiderült, hogy Gabe náluk van, akkor átadta Casnek, hogy ők is tudjanak beszélni. Nem csevegtek hosszasan, csak néhány dologról, majd mivel Cas kihangosította a telefont, annyit jegyzett meg ironikusan, ha már sógorságba keverednek, legalább ismerjék meg egymás családját, s közben a mellette ruhátlan heverő Samre kacsintott, aki apró puszijaival már épp a térdeinél járt, és egyre haladt felfelé. Gabe gyorsan elköszönt, kikapcsolta a telót, majd elhajította az egyik fotelba. Most már a teljes figyelmüket a másiknak szentelhették.

\--- *** ---

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Készült: 09.16.2016. 02:26 Friday
> 
> Mint említettem: kigondoltam a párosnak egy bonyodalmat, ahol jobban ki lehetne használni az ABO dinamikát, mint itt, és most, s ez az a tény, hogy Gabe alfa... az ABO ismertetőben is írtam: lehet alfa - béta párosítás, de ha közbe jön egy omega... az megkavarhatja a dolgokat. Tehát várható féltékeny!Sam, magyarázkodó!Gabe, és a dolgok bonyolódása. :)
> 
> A történetemben említett visszaemlékezés, miszerint Az apjuk magukra hagyta őket egy gyors étkezdénél valóban megtörtént velem. Egy nagydarab pasi kint hagyta a kocsijánál a két kicsi fiát, a kisebb gyerekülésben volt (végig aludta az eseményt), s a nagyobb sem lehetett több sokkal 3 és fél - 4 évesnél. Ez a nagyobb fiú hívott zokogva a kocsihoz, amíg az apjuk visszajött a Mekiből ráadásul valószínűleg csak a wc-t használva, mivel nem volt nála semmi. Csak azt tudom: szívszaggató volt a "nagyobbik" kis srác hangos, és kétségbeesett sírása. Nem tudom mióta várhattak az apjukra, de hogy egy felelőtlen segg volt az tuti. Csak remélem, hogy elgördülve a benga kocsijával még nem szidta pluszban le a kiskölyköt a sírása miatt. :/
> 
> Köszönöm a türelmed, amiért a művem végig olvastad. HA Tetszett, ne felejtsd el megnyomni a kudos <3 gombot! :D  
> Have a Nice Day! <3


End file.
